The Son of War: Ch. 5
The Son of War: Chapter 5: Reece Reece had no idea what was going on. The cops had shown up early in the morning, telling his parents he'd been selling illegal spice. Really? Spice? You gets spice? Then the cops had dragged him into their cruiser, driven him to the pier, threatened to stab him to death, and then they threw him in the water. He would've rather been stabbed to death because pier water was nasty. Luckily he could swim. Reece swam to shore and flung himself on the sandy beach. His clothes were ruined and his cell phone was probably a mile back in the ocean. Surfers and volleyball players stared at him like, "Why was this kid walking out of the ocean?" He didn't stare back, he'd learned that lesson the hard way living in California. Reece didn't plan on going back home, his parents and the cops might be waiting for him or something. He went to one of those rare payphones and inserted 50 cents. Dialing in the number, he waited as his friend Salvadore picked up the phone. "Hello?" Salvadore answered on the other end. "Salv, I need you to meet me at Bernie's Diner on Sunnypine Street," Reece replied. "Reece? Dude I'm in the middle of watching a football game. I can't just leave-" "I need you to meet me there now. Bring a flashlight, a canteen of water, a switchblade, some food, a change of clothes, a sleeping bag, a lighter and some matches, and anything else you can think of that I can run away with." "You're runnin' away!? Dude!" "I HAVE NO CHOICE! The cops are on my tail for no good reason. For goodness sakes, they threw me off the pier!" "What?" "Wait! They could be listening to our conversation, right. Okay, change of plans. Meet me at the place with the things that start with F and end with uck. Yeah. That'll do." "Ummm....okay?" "And hurry up too!" Reece ran for it, not even bothering to hang up the phone. He made his way down three blocks of houses and finnaly came to the abandoned fire station. Hopefully Salvadore knew that the things that started with F and ended with uck was Firetruck, not the other word. After half and hour, Salvadore drove up in his blue Chevy and handed Reece a bag. "It has every thing you asked for including a flare gun and a bag of gloves, so no one will trace your fingerprints. Where them at all times." Reece grabbed the gloves and put them on. They went all the way to the middle of his arm, and they were cloud white. "Thanks." "Why're the cops after you?" Salv asked. "Who knows.... But I plan on finding out. I mean have I been dealing or drinking? No! I'm only 14 gosh darn it!" A bullet flew from the blue and hit the Chevy. It exploded in a giant mushromm cloud of orange and red, sparks raining down over everything. "Son of a-!" Salv shouted. The cops came out of nowhere. Two of them, both dressed in blue with badges, each carrying a hand gun. "Put your hands in the air! I repeat, put your hands in the air!" one of the cops shouted. Reece ran for it. "Excessive force will be applied. We will aprehend you if you cease to stop running!" Reece kept swift on his feet. Suddenly there was a bang, bang and bullets flew at Reece like there was no tommorrow. And instantly, the world seemed to slow down for him. The bullets seemed like leaves fluttering in the wind, shimmering in the evening sun. Reece dodged the first one, moving to the side only and inch. The second one came straight at him, and in a total Matrix rip off, he dodged it like a pro. Reece kept running. "Whoa!" he heard Salv yell. "The kid is super fast!" one cop screamed. Reece didn't feel super fast. Were their eyes playing tricks on them? And then it happened. A blinding white light flashed over his head. He looked up. A shimmering symbol was floating above him: a staff with wings and two glowing snakes wrapped around it. A caduceus? He'd seen those at hospitals and medical stores. He reached up and swatted the symbol. "Stupid mirage!" Suddenly it solidified. The caduceus turned into a living breathing version of itself, complete with a gold and silver snake. "Hello Master. I am Slithe," the gold one hissed. "And I am Slime," the silver one said. Reece screamed. The snakes wrapped themselves around his neck, but didn't bite. The cops stopped in their tracks and gasped. "A SON OF HERMES! ONE OF OUR MORTAL ENEMIES! MUST DESTROY!" The cops morphed. They joined at the hip and began to bubble and fuse untill they were a giant, two headed, bronze colored wolf with ruby eyes. "FACE THE WRAITH OF FATHUS! Reece held up his caduceus. "Oh jeez...." Fathus the two headed cop wolf lunged at Reece but he raised his caduceus. FLASH! A blinding laser beam came out of the center of the pole and hit Fathus in the face. Screaming like a puppy, Fathus fell to the ground, both heads steaming like BBQ. Fathus stood once again and charged Reece. Reece dodged to the side by running up a wall....How could he do that? He'd never been able to do that before!! Holy crap, I'm awsome, he thought. Reece spun around in mid air and swung the caduceus. A burst of clean air sped towards Fathus like a shining, invisble blade. It slammed into the double headed wolf and sent him flying into the fire station. The entire station exploded in a heep of flames, but Reece knew the beast wasn't dead. Years of comic book reading told him that. "Run Reece!" Salv yelled. "No! This ends here!" Reece was armed with super fast powers, a staff with a laser beam, and two talking snakes. Heck yeah he could take this thing on. And then, he ran into the flames. Next Chapter: The Son of War: Ch. 6 Category:The Son of War Category:Chapter Page